The invention relates to a network management system for managing traffic signals in a network comprising nodes/links, which network management system comprises a memory for storing node/link parameter signals defining nodes/links and for storing traffic parameter signals defining said traffic signals to be transported via nodes/links and comprising a calculator coupled to said memory for calculating solutions defining intermediate nodes/links situated between sources and destinations for transporting said traffic signals from said sources to said destinations via said intermediate nodes/links and for calculating route information per solution.
The functionality of such a network management system is known from the article “Multi-objective Traffic Engineering of IP Networks Using Label-Switched Paths”, Networks 2000 conference, Toronto, Canada, Sep. 10-15, 2000, which discloses a traffic engineering algorithm also usable for short term capacity planning. Said algorithm solves a traffic engineering problem formulated as a mixed integer linear program comprising at least one objective and several constraints by calculating solutions defining intermediate nodes/links situated between sources and destinations for transporting said traffic signals from said sources to said destinations via said intermediate nodes/links and by calculating route information per solution.
The known network management system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to solving each traffic engineering problem solely per problem.